Desperado
by hockey.chic9
Summary: Bo finds love in mysterious Emily. But who is her father? And what will he do when he finds out?
1. An old friend

_A/N- First of my Dukes of Hazzard stories. I've started a love story for Luke, too, but first things first. I don't own the Dukes, the General, or any Hazzard County regulars sigh. I've got the story written, but not in my computer yet. I'm not a mechanic, so I'm winging all car troubles in this. Please read and review!_

Bo and Luke Duke cruised along the back roads of Hazzard on a beautiful August morning, heading into town. Daisy had a list of things to pick up, and Uncle Jesse had some packages for them to pick up.

"Who do you suppose owns all the stuff that's been sent to Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked, glancing at his cousin riding shotgun.

Luke chuckled. "Someone from Arkansas who has a lot of stuff."

Bo frowned. "Who do we know in Arkansas?"

Luke shrugged. "Ain't any of our business, cousin. Come on, let's see if we can catch Cooter before he goes to lunch."

The General sped on, his occupants unaware of the horse and rider on a ledge of the steep hill they passed. The rider watched the General vanish in a swirl of dust before wheeling her horse around and kicking him lightly into a gallop up the slope.

Meanwhile, Boss Hogg sulked in his office. "There go them Duke boys again, Rosco, free as the air."

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane shrugged. "They ain't botherin nobody right now, Boss." Flash sighed her agreement from her spot on the floor.

"Well, they're botherin _me._ Say…" a gleam appeared in the commissioner's eye. "If those boys where to be found with something like…oh, the contents of the armored truck on its way here this morning, why, we'd have a civic duty to take them into custody, wouldn't we?"

"Oh, I love how your mind works, little fat buddy!" Rosco said, for once catching on right away.

Boss looked at his sheriff. "Well, don't just stand there! Go write some tickets or something. And take that bag of fleas with you!" He shook his head as Rosco left his office, busily assuring Flash that Boss didn't really mean what he said. As soon as the door swung shut he picked up the phone, making a call to someone who owed him a favor.

About four hours later the boys were on their way back to the farm. They'd treated Cooter to lunch at the Boar's Nest in exchange for when he'd fixed up the General the week before. Bo drove on, unaware of what lay ahead waiting for them. He soon passed a dusty green car, hood up. A man tinkered with the motor, while another waited in the driver's seat.

"Reckon they might need a hand?" Luke asked. Bo nodded, cranking the General around. They slid to a stop behind the green car. Climbing out, they walked up to the front of the car. "You boys need a hand?"

The man under the hood straightened, sweeping a hand through his disheveled black hair. "Could use one. Me and Joe were passing through and all the sudden the car just started clanking. Can't find what made the sound, though."

Bo shrugged. "Well, start it up. Let's hear how she runs." Joe turned the key and the car rumbled to life. Bo watched the motor work, then turned to Luke. "I don't hear anything, do you?"

Black Hair suddenly grinned, an evil grin. "You must have fixed it. Let me repay you." In a flash he punched Bo hard in the stomach, and as Bo doubled over, Black Hair knocked him hard over the head. Bo sprawled in the road, unconscious. Luke started after the man but Joe had abandoned the driver's seat and caught him from behind. Struggling with Joe, Luke didn't see the other man grabbing a sack from the back of the green car. He didn't get too far before the sound of thundering hooves filled the air. The rider of a tall black horse leaped from the saddle, slamming the man against the car. His head hit the car's frame; he slumped to the ground, not moving. Luke wasn't doing well; Joe was a heck of a fighter. He ducked Luke's swing and delivered a solid hook to his jaw, knocking Luke off his feet. Dazed from the hit, Luke was surprised when Joe suddenly pitched forward, knocked out. Behind him stood a woman holding a long heavy log. She pitched it aside before holding a hand out to Luke. He took her offered hand, surprised at the strength that pulled him to his feet. Stumbling a bit, he leaned against her as she led him to the General.

"Stay here, Luke," she said firmly. However, when she went to check on the unconscious baddies, Luke hurried-as much as he could, anyway-over to where Bo still sprawled. Bo's breathing was shallow, but he didn't look that worse for wear. "He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, but that should be it," the woman said. Luke looked up to see her leading the black horse over.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Luke didn't know that the slender woman with gold-sprinkled auburn hair had helped him and Bo out of a sticky situation.

"You can call me Emily," she said, hefting Bo onto the back of the horse.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Luke said, alarm growing in his voice. "He should get checked out at the hospital…"

Emily turned to him. "He'll be safe with me, Luke. I'll bring him back to Hazzard as soon as I'm ready to do what I have to do." Something in her eyes told Luke to trust her. She swung herself up behind the saddle. "Go back to the farm. Tell Jesse that an old friend is in town. He'll understand." Keeping Bo from sliding from the saddle, Emily wheeled her steed around and kicked him into a gallop, up the hill and out of sight.

**_TBC..._**

_Assignment: press the review button and let me know what you think, or what I goofed on. Thanks!_


	2. An arrowmail letter

A/N: Again, the Hazzard regulars are not mine. I claim the unknowns, though. Please leave me reviews!

_Previously: Emily turned to him. "He'll be safe with me, Luke. I'll bring him back to Hazzard as soon as I'm ready to do what I have to do." Something in her eyes told Luke to trust her. She swung herself up behind the saddle. "Go back to the farm. Tell Jesse that an old friend is in town. He'll understand." Keeping Bo from sliding from the saddle, Emily wheeled her steed around and kicked him into a gallop, up the hill and out of sight. _

Luke watched the spot where Emily and Bo had vanished until he heard a groan from Joe. He was coming around again. Luke scurried-rather slowly still-to the General, climbed in, and sped to the farm. There, he told Jesse and Daisy the whole story.

"Now just a minute, Luke," Jesse said. "You mean to tell me that some girl has Bo up in the hills?"

"And you didn't stop her? Luke, what were you thinking?" Daisy interrupted, her pretty face full of concern and a touch of anger.

Luke held up his hands. "Now, Uncle Jesse, she told me to tell you something. That an old friend is in town, and that you'd understand."

An odd expression crossed Jesse's face. "An old friend…what did you say her name was?"

"Emily." Luke was confused. _Does Uncle Jesse know something about this?_ He mentally shook his head. _Of course not._

Jesse shook his head. "Luke, I have a feeling that there's nothing to worry about, now that you tell me that."

Daisy frowned. "Uncle Jesse, what's going on? You act like you know something about this."

The patriarch nodded. "I do know something about it, Daisy. But this isn't the time or the place for this story to be told. However, I am calling the sheriff to let him know about the two men that attacked you boys." He stood and headed to the kitchen. As he made the call, Luke leaned forward, his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't have let her go with him, Daisy. I should have made her come into Hazzard, to get Bo checked out."

Daisy rubbed his back, trying to ease his tension. "You tried, Luke."

"Yeah, well not hard enough," Luke responded angrily. He stood, walked out onto the porch, and sat on the step. The sun was starting to set, hanging low in the sky. "Oh, Bo, where are you?"

Miles away up in the hills, Emily glanced up from her position on a large rock. Bo, still out for the count, had been deposited on her bedroll in the shelter she had put up her first night there. Emily sighed and finished the letter she was writing. _Have to make a fire soon. It's gonna be chilly tonight._ Reaching for her nearby saddlebags, she pulled out a bundle of string. With a quick slice she cut the length she needed. Picking up an arrow from the bunch at her feet, she tied her letter tightly to the shaft. Slipping it into her quiver, Emily checked on Bo again. He still slept. Grabbing her bow, Emily mounted her black horse and urged him forward. After a good half hour's ride, the Duke farm came into view. Long shadows had started to form as Emily slipped off her horse, knowing he'd stay where he was. She made her way to a spot above the farm. With her keen eyes-her mama always said she had an eagle eye-she could see Luke sitting on the step. Fitting the arrow to the bow, Emily took careful aim, pulled back with practiced ease and let fly. She watched it sail through the air until it landed before disappearing into the trees.

_THUD!_ Luke jumped to his feet, paling as he saw the arrow imbedded into the railing a foot away from his left shoulder. Pulling it from the wood, he saw it had a letter tied to it. "Uncle Jesse," Luke called over his shoulder, his voice shaking. Jesse and Daisy hurried to the porch.

"Luke, what's…is that an arrow?" Daisy asked, her eyes wide.

Luke nodded, untying the letter. "It landed in the railing bout a foot from my shoulder." Daisy gasped as Luke unrolled the letter. "To Jesse, Daisy, and Luke Duke. Don't worry, Bo is fine. Still unconscious, but fine. I promise I'm taking good care of him. Luke, I'm sorry, but I couldn't come into Hazzard just yet. When Bo wakes up, I'll be ready to come to Hazzard. I have some business to take care of. Emily." Luke looked into the wide, questioning eyes of Daisy and thoughtful eyes of Jesse.

_**TBC...**_

Y'all know you want to click the review button...don't leave me hangin' here!


	3. Bo wakes up, and Emily gets cold

A/N: Still don't own anything. Finally named the horse this chapter. AndI haven't forgotten how Bo got in this mess...Boss and Rosco will reappear, probably next chapter. Please review!

_Previously: "To Jesse, Daisy, and Luke Duke. Don't worry, Bo is fine. Still unconscious, but fine. I promise I'm taking good care of him. Luke, I'm sorry, but I couldn't come into Hazzard just yet. When Bo wakes up, I'll be ready to come to Hazzard. I have some business to take care of. Emily." Luke looked into the wide, questioning eyes of Daisy and thoughtful eyes of Jesse._

Bo moaned, drifting slowly back into reality. _Oh man, my head hurts…What happened? Luke and I were heading back to the farm, and…we stopped to help those men…aw hell. Have I been kidnapped?_ Carefully, without opening his eyes, Bo shifted his hands, then his arms. _No ropes…Maybe I was drugged. _He finally opened his eyes. The sky was rapidly darkening, but he could easily see the tarp above him, anchored to the trees. Bo blinked and turned his head. A large black horse sampled the green shoots under the tree he was tethered to nearby. With a groan Bo sat up.

"Well, look's who's awake. Welcome back, Bo," a female voice said, startling Bo. Looking around, he saw a figure crouching in front of a pile of logs. Soon a flickering light grew into a crackling fire. Struggling to his feet, Bo succeeded in standing, until he attempted to take a step. His world spun and he would have fallen if it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms catching him. "Easy there, cowboy. You need to sit back down and let everything catch up." She helped him back down to the bedroll. "You took quite a hit on your head, Bo. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

As she dug through her saddlebags, Bo finally got a good look at her. Tall and slender in worn jeans, a flannel shirt, and a denim jacket, she moved with incredible grace. Her long auburn hair, glinting with gold in the firelight, was tempered into a braid. Coming back to his side with a bottle of water, she sat down, the fire playing in her hazel eyes. Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Bo asked, "Who are you? And how did I get up here?"

She handed him the water. "My name is Emily. Do you remember what happened?"

Taking a drink, Bo frowned slightly. "It's a little fuzzy. Luke and I stopped to help these two guys…wait, where's Luke? Is he okay?"

Emily laid her hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Luke's at the farm, and he's just fine. You were knocked out by one of the men, and I brought you up here. How's your head feeling now?"

He shrugged. "Better." Bo enjoyed the sound of Emily's voice. Rich, smooth, and low, it had traces of Southern drawl, albeit not as down south as his. She reminded him of someone he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Have we met? I feel like I know you."

She glanced away, watching her horse for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "I grew up in Arkansas with my mother. She died three months ago. Before she died she told me I had to find my father, who lives in Hazzard. She brought me here once, long ago…all I remember is some yelling. Mama and I never came back, although she met your Uncle Jesse and kept in touch with him until she died. I read the letters after Mama died; that's how I knew about your family."

A thought came into Bo's head. "You're from Arkansas…me and Luke brought a bunch of packages from Arkansas to the farm. Was that yours?"

Emily chuckled. "More than likely. I packed everything up after the funeral and shipped it here. Jesse said he'd take care of it until I got here. I packed what I needed for the trip over and rode Desperado here…and I intend to stay until I find my father."

Bo glanced at the tall black Desperado before he spoke. "Ya know, I reckon I know pretty much everyone in Hazzard. I probably know your father."

His companion shrugged. "Maybe. Listen, Bo, I'm runnin' out of steam here. The plan is to head to Hazzard tomorrow, now that you're back to reality."

Bo glanced around. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Emily smiled. "Right where you are. I'll figure out something for myself." She rose to her feet and walked over to her horse, checking him one last time.

Regarding her as she murmured to her horse, Bo eased himself back on the bedroll. _She sure fills those jeans mighty nice, _he thought drowsily.

Coming back to the fire, Emily moved her saddle closer to the warmth. She sat down, leaning against the smooth leather. Buttoning her jacket, she sighed and rested her head against the saddle's pommel. "Goodnight, Bo," she said softly as her eyes drifted shut. Bo, already half asleep, didn't respond.

_Crack! _He awoke with a start a few hours later. Thunder rumbled overhead, threatening to drench Hazzard overnight. Bo shivered slightly; he'd never been a fan of thunderstorms. Getting to his feet, he made his way to a secluded group of trees to relieve himself. Scowling at the dark sky, Bo finished his business and ambled back to the bedroll. Passing Emily's sleeping form, he stopped. She shivered; her skin was clammy to his gentle touch. Bo carefully picked her up, his sore body protesting every movement. Carrying her to the bedroll, he set her down before stretching out beside her, pulling the cover over them both. He felt her shivers slow as he drifted back to slumber.

**_TBC..._**

Okay, y'all know the drill. Click the review button. Pretty please...


	4. Return to Hazzard

A/N: I own nothing. Hope you like my John Schneider tie-in...hehe. Told you I'd bring back Boss. Left Rosco out, though. He'll be back, I promise!

_Previously: She shivered; her skin was clammy to his gentle touch. Bo carefully picked her up, his sore body protesting every movement. Carrying her to the bedroll, he set her down before stretching out beside her, pulling the cover over them both. He felt her shivers slow as he drifted back to slumber_.

Emily awoke with the dawn, as she had every morning for the past ten years. She yawned and stretched, not yet realizing she wasn't alone. Until the arm draped across her abdomen tightened its hold. Emily turned her head until she could see Bo. He was still asleep. Quietly, she slid out from under the cover, holding her breath until she knew he still slept. Stretching again, Emily went to her saddlebags. Rifling through one, she pulled out a brush before heading over to give Desperado his morning grooming, a task both horse and human enjoyed.

Bo opened his eyes, staring at the empty space beside him. He stretched long and hard before pulling himself to his feet. Glancing to one side, he could see Emily brushing her steed, back to him. Bo turned away and headed to the same group of trees he visited the night before. Rain hadn't fallen but the clouds still hung overhead, still threatening to drench everything in their path. When Bo came back, he found Emily bundling her bedroll tightly, securing it to the now-saddled Desperado. "Can I help with anything?" he asked.

The woman turned to greet him with a grin. "Morning, Bo. If you're hungry, I have a couple of apples here somewhere." Spotting them on the rock she had set them on earlier, Emily grabbed one and tossed it to Bo, who caught it easily. "With good riding we can make it to Hazzard in an hour or so." Color rose slightly in her face as she said, "Um, Bo. About last night…"

Color rose in Bo's face as well. "I had to, well, you know…take a leak last night. You were shivering when I came back, so I brought you to the bedroll with me to warm you up." He looked away towards the rising sun.

Emily came over to him, making him look at her. "Thank you," she said softly. Their eyes met; Bo felt something welling up inside him briefly before Emily looked away. "I think I have everything…" she said, glancing around, "except the tarp." Quickly she untied the ropes, tugging the tarp to the ground. Bo grabbed the ends, helping her fold it enough to fit into the saddlebag. "Thanks again," she said.

Bo smiled. "Aw, it was nothing." Glancing at Desperado, he wondered something. "How are we going to do this?"

Emily shrugged. "Well you can ride and I can walk, or we could ride double. Your choice."

"Double. No need for you to walk all the way to Hazzard," Bo said. Gallantly, he added, "You can even have the saddle."

She chuckled. "Well, thanks, Bo." With a final glance around, she swung herself up into the saddle. Bo, finishing the rest of his apple, he fed the core to Desperado before swinging up behind Emily.

The ride into Hazzard was uneventful. Neither Bo nor Emily said much, each in their own thoughts. About an hour after they set out Hazzard started coming into view.

"Bo, is there a pasture around here that I could leave Desperado for a few hours?" Emily asked.

Thinking, Bo nodded. "Sure there is." He directed her to the Schneider farm, the closest one to Hazzard. After explaining the situation to John, the owner, Emily quickly unsaddled Desperado and led him into the pasture to graze with the cattle. Before leaving, Emily stuck a piece of paper into her pocket.

Before long they had reached the station, and Bo chuckled. "There's Dixie and the General," he said, pointing to the white Jeep and orange Dodge Charger, with no squads in sight. "That only means one thing…Boss Hogg's getting an earful from Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke." The two hurried into the station. The front was empty and heated voices could be heard from Boss's office.

Emily caught Bo's arm before he opened the door. "Good luck," she whispered before kissing him firmly on the lips. "Go."

Bo nodded, slightly dumbstruck. With a firm shake of his head he slipped into Boss's office unnoticed, leaving the door ajar.

Uncle Jesse growled, "That is my nephew up there, J.D. He could be wounded, and you're not about to send either of your men out to try and find him."

Boss shrugged. "That isn't my problem, Jesse."

Bo could tell his uncle was livid. "It's going to become your problem real quick if somebody don't walk through that door and say that they know exactly where Bo is!" He pointed at the door of Boss's office.

Daisy glanced at the doorway and gasped. "Uncle Jesse, look!"

Everybody turned to see Bo, who had a good ol' boy grin on his face. "It sure is good to see y'all again!" He proclaimed as he bounded over to hug his family. Amidst hugs, Luke gave Bo a mini-interrogation: "How did you get here?" "What happened up there?" "Are you hurt?" Luke didn't wait for answers as he continued bombarding Bo. "Where's Emily?"

"I'm right here," a clear golden voice said. Everyone turned to see the young woman standing near Boss's desk.

Boss's face went purple in rage. "Abigail, I thought I made it clear you were to never come to Hazzard again!" he hollered.

Emily stood unfazed by the outburst. "Mr. Hogg, I'm not Abigail. She was my mother. My name is Emily." She smiled, a sad, beautiful smile. "Mama died three months ago. She told me, before she died, to find my father in Hazzard. I swore when I left Arkansas that I would do it for her. And I did, Mr. Hogg." She took a deep breath and looked straight into his piggy little eyes. "You are my father."

**_TBC..._**

Oooo, who'dve seen that one coming! Tell me what you think...hit the review button!


	5. You are my father

A/N: Still own nothing. Well, I reckon that I do technically own Emily, Abigail, and Desperado, seeing that I made them up myself. Iloved the reviews about howEmily must look like her mother, being beautiful and all. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!

_Previously: Emily stood unfazed by the outburst. "Mr. Hogg, I'm not Abigail. She was my mother. My name is Emily." She smiled, a sad, beautiful smile. "Mama died three months ago. She told me, before she died, to find my father in Hazzard. I swore when I left Arkansas that I would do it for her. And I did, Mr. Hogg." She took a deep breath and looked straight into his piggy little eyes. "You are my father."_

Luke, Daisy, and Bo were speechless. Emily was Boss's daughter…with another woman? Boss, however, didn't believe a word.

"Oh really? And what proof do you have of this?" he asked with scorn.

Emily pulled something out of her pocket. "This copy of my birth certificate. I'm also ready to have my DNA tested against yours, if that's what it takes for you to realize that I'm your daughter."

During this, Bo leaned over towards Jesse and whispered, "Did you know about this?"

Jesse nodded. "I did. Abigail was here once, when Emily was a toddler. I heard the argument, not intentionally, of course, so I knew that JD had a one night stand that he didn't want Lulu to find out about. As far as I know, she didn't."

Bo turned back to see Boss throwing the crumpled birth certificate to the floor, his face darkening to a purplish-red. Picking it up, Bo smoothed it out before reading aloud: "Arkansas Birth Certificate. Child: Emily Hope Johnson, born May 31, 1961. Mother: Abigail Louise Johnson. Father: Jefferson Davis Hogg." He looked up. "Boss, this sure looks legitimate."

Jesse looked at Boss. "JD, Emily deserves the truth, and if you don't tell her, I will, as much as I can."

Boss glared at Jesse for a moment. Finally he consented. "All right, I suppose she does. About 20 years ago I was in Arkansas on a...a business trip. The waitress that served me at the diner was Abigail. She was a sight to see. Somehow I convinced her to come to my motel room, and, well, things led to things. I left the next morning, thinking I'd never see her again. About a year later, Abigail shows up with a baby, you," he pointed his fat finger at Emily, "and said that I was the father. I knew that the timing was right, but I threw her out. Gave her enough money to last for a year or two, and told her never to come back to Hazzard. Never heard from her again."

The Duke cousins were shocked. For one, Boss had a child with another woman. For another, he gave her money. The latter wasn't something Boss would normally do. Finally Luke spoke.

"So what did happen to Abigail?"

Emily sighed. "Mama caught two bouts of double pneumonia, one right after the other. They left her weak enough, then she got a bad flu, and that killed her." Her voice trembled slightly as she continued. "She always told me as I grew up that my father was dead. The day before she died she told me the truth. She lied to protect me, because after I was born we moved a lot, and she always told people that my father was dead. Mama told me that when she died, I was to pack up what I needed and send it to Jesse Duke, who would keep it safe until I could come for it. Whatever I didn't need I was to sell. Then, she told me that after she was buried, I should ride Desperado to Hazzard and find you, Mr. Hogg. The next day she died. She was buried on my nineteenth birthday, and I left the same day." Emily stopped, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But how did she know about you, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked, stepping over and wrapping her arms around Emily.

"When Abigail came out of JD's office, she was pretty upset. I'd heard most of what had been said in there, so I brought her and Emily out to the farm. Your folks were all still alive, so it was just me and Martha. Anyways, after Abigail calmed down, I gave her our address, so she could still keep a connection to Hazzard. She sent me all sorts of things about you, Emily, photos and the like. After you kids came to the farm, I'd send stories about the hijinks you'd come up with. She enjoyed those. Then for a while the letters slowed down; the last letter I got from Abigail said that she'd try to get Emily headed Hazzard way, and if I'd help her a bit." Jesse smiled reassuringly at Emily. "The next letter I received was from you, about three months ago. I told you to send your things out, and that you'd have a place to stay when you arrived."

Bo perked up. "She's staying at the farm?"

Jesse snorted. "Of course she is! I promised her mama that I'd give her a hand, and a Duke doesn't break a promise. Now c'mon, there's chores to get done." He herded his clan out of Boss's office.

Boss waited for the doors to swing shut before pouncing on the phone. He needed to update his henchmen, as well as Rosco and Enos, about the situation.

Outside the station, the Dukes and Emily gathered around the General. "Is there room for me to keep Desperado at the farm, Mr. Duke?" Emily asked.

Jesse nodded. "Of course there is. An' just call me Jesse. Me an' Daisy can drop you off at…Schneider farm, is it? We can drop you off there, and the boys can escort you and Desperado to the farm. How's that sound?"

Emily smiled. "Sounds like a plan." She hopped into the back of Daisy's Jeep while the boys slid into the General. Within a few minutes Daisy pulled up in front of the pasture, where she let Emily out before she and Jesse headed back to the farm. A shrill whistle brought the black horse to the fence at a gallop. Quickly Emily saddled him and pulled herself onto his broad back.

"Ready to go?" Bo called from the driver's seat.

"Sure am." Desperado pranced in place; he wanted to run. Emily chuckled. "Looks like Desperado wants to race a bit."

Luke shrugged, an easy smile on his face. "Lots of room for him to run by the road." His smile grew as Bo revved the engine. "Let's see how he can keep up with the General."

Emily grinned. As Bo shifted into drive, he gunned the engine, spinning the tires before shooting forward. At the sound of the engine Desperado reared, then leapt forward in a dead gallop, his rider pressed almost flat against his neck. Horse and car disappeared in a cloud of dust.

_**TBC...**_

What does Boss have up his sleeve this time? And who will get to the farm first, Bo and Luke or Emily and Desperado? Leave a review and find out!


	6. A little race at the farm

A/N: Same as before. Don't own the Dukes, just Emily, the thugs, and Desperado. This chapter wasn't one I had written, so I had a little fun with it. A little trouble, too. Anyways, enjoy!

_Previously: Emily grinned. As Bo shifted into drive, he gunned the engine, spinning the tires before shooting forward. At the sound of the engine Desperado reared, then leapt forward in a dead gallop, his rider pressed almost flat against his neck. Horse and car disappeared in a cloud of dust._

Jesse had settled into his favorite chair with the mail as Daisy started supper. The scanner buzzed to life.

"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd, come in Shepherd." Bo's voice came through the machine. Jesse picked up the handset.

"This is Shepherd, I read you loud and clear, Bo. Whatcha need?"

Daisy poked her head in from the kitchen, listening as a chuckle came over the radio. "Don't need nothin' 'cept for you and Daisy to head out to the porch. Me n' Luke are seeing…uh oh, Luke, they just past us. How did they just pass us?" Daisy and Jesse looked at each other before hurrying out to the porch. Watching the road, they heard the General approaching before they saw it. It came into view, right next to the galloping black horse.

"Who do you think is going to win, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked with a grin.

Jesse didn't answer as the car and horse drew closer to the farm. Just as it seemed the boys would be the victors, Emily, already pressed against Desperado's neck, flattened out even more and urged the horse to go faster. Desperado stretched his body out further, pulling ahead of the General. He stayed ahead as the General skid to a stop by the house. Bo and Luke climbed out of the stock car as Emily continued on beyond the barn before circling back, easing Desperado down from the full-out gallop to a walk.

"Now don't tell me you ran that horse like that all the way from Schneider farm!" Jesse came down from the porch as Emily reached the house.

"I wouldn't do that to Desperado, Jesse. I paced him for a good deal of the ride. That last mile, though, we had to see who would win," Emily responded, dismounting and loosening the saddle. Desperado's black coat glistened with sweat, but his breathing wasn't that of a winded horse. "He's used to distance running. As long as I pace him, he can run for a long time."

Bo pulled Emily's packs out of the car. "Where should I put these, Uncle Jesse?" he asked, setting it on the porch.

Daisy piped up. "My room, Bo. If you don't mind sharing, that is, Emily."

At Emily's nod, Bo hefted the packs into the house, while Daisy went to finish supper. Emily smiled. "Excuse me, but I need to walk this big fella out." Pulling the saddle off his broad back, Emily set it on the porch before gently tugging Desperado's reins, leading the horse away at a walk.

Luke stood on the porch with Jesse, watching the two walk down the drive. "Uncle Jesse…" his voice trailed off.

The Duke patriarch turned to Luke. "What is it, Luke?"  
He scuffed his boot against the wooden boards of the porch. "D'ya think…that maybe Emily's…now, I realize you knew her mama and all, but…"

"Now, Luke Duke, spit it out," Jesse interrupted in his gruff yet gentle way.

Luke smiled slightly. "D'ya think that Emily's not who she says she is?"

Jesse shook his head, frowning. "Now what's got you thinking that? Emily's the spittin' image of Abigail, with the personality to boot. She is who she says she is, Luke."

The eldest cousin sighed. "I've seen the way Bo's been lookin' at her. And she being Boss's kin and all, I just don't want to see him being hurt."

A grin crossed Jesse's wrinkled face. "Luke, I know ya want to look after Bo, and I've always appreciated it." Luke blushed and glanced away as his uncle continued. "Of all the girls Bo has chased, I'd rather see him with Emily than all of the others." The conversation ended as she came back towards the house, Desperado now dry and cool.

"Y'all have a stall I can put him in? We've slept under the stars so long, a bed of straw will seem like heaven to him," Emily said, bringing her horse to a halt.

Jesse nodded. "You can use the stall next to Maudine's. Luke'll help you get it set up and what not. Supper'll be ready in a bit, so don't take too long." He turned and ambled into the house as Luke hopped off the porch and walked with Emily to the barn.

"Give me a minute an' there'll be a thick bed of straw," Luke promised, wanting to hurry. He had a suspicion Daisy was making crawdad bisque, a Duke family favorite. Within minutes Desperado stood fetlock deep in the straw, munching on a flake of hay. Emily promised to return after supper to properly groom and feed him.

While the Dukes were eating, so was Boss. Eating and talking to Joe and Hank, the two thugs who attacked the Duke boys. "Things have changed. I want her and the Duke boys gone!"

Hank ran a hand through his black hair, then placed his hands on Boss's desk, leaning into the county commissioner's face. "You'd better be willing to pay us another 5 grand, then, Hogg, or we have no deal."

Boss swallowed hard—he never liked parting with money—and nodded. "Fine, another 5 thousand. You've got a deal."

Back at the farm, supper was over. Bo and Luke were doing dishes, Daisy was collecting clothes for the next day's laundry, and Jesse was reading the paper.

"I can't believe that Emily is Boss's daughter. She's kind and generous," Bo said, wiping a plate. "Think about it. She chased the men away, gave me shelter, and brought me back to Hazzard. Boss would have gone right by, or else arrested us both for some bogus charge. By the way, where'd she go?"

"Out to the barn," Luke answered as he finished washing the silverware and drained the dishwater. Heading into the living room, he snagged a section of the paper and sat on the couch to read it. Bo finished drying the last of the dishes, set down his towel, and left the farmhouse. Heading out to the barn, Bo struggled with his feelings. _What am I going to say? _He wondered as he reached the door.

**_TBC..._**

What's Bo gonna say! What're Joe and Hank planning? Will Boss's plan go through? Review to find out!


	7. Feelings revealed

A/N: Only own Emily and Desperado. Enjoy!

_Previously: Bo finished drying the last of the dishes, set down his towel, and left the farmhouse. Heading out to the barn, Bo struggled with his feelings. 'What am I going to say?' He wondered as he reached the door. _

Bo eased the barn door open and stepped inside. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Maudine the mule glanced his way, then continued grazing on her hay. Bo bypassed her stall and came to a stop at the entrance of the next stall. Emily, not noticing him, continued humming as she brushed Desperado's black coat; Bo recognized the hymn, Amazing Grace.

"What are we going to do, Dez?" Emily asked as she finished the song."I can tell that Mr. Hogg—I can't bring myself to call him Daddy—doesn't want anything to do with me, and from the vibes I pick up from Bo and Luke, I don't think I really want anything to do with him." She sighed as she picked up each hoof, checking for stones. "I need to find a place of my own. The Dukes are kind, but I don't want to be a burden to them." Bo frowned. _He _didn't think she was a burden to them. He listened as she continued. "And then there's Bo. Dez, it's a good thing we were nearby when they were attacked. When I woke up this morning and felt his arms around me, well, it just felt so right. And that kiss…Dez, I've never felt anything like that."The blackhorse tossed his head, as if agreeing. Emily chuckled as she rested her forehead against his neck. "It doesn't help that he's tall and handsome, either."

"Why not?" Bo didn't mean for that thought to come out of his mouth. Emily whirled around, startled, and met his eyes.

"Bo! What are you…did you…I mean…" she stammered as she flushed crimson, wondering if he had heard everything. "How long have you been standing there?" she finally managed to say.

"Since the middle of Amazing Grace. Why doesn't it help that I'm tall and handsome?" he asked, wanting to know.

Emily turned to face Desperado again. "I didn't mean for you to hear that," she said softly, before turning back to him. "Is there a bucket and some grain I could use for Dez?"

Bo nodded. "Sure, I'll show you." Emily followed him to where a couple bags of grain were stacked against the wall. He grabbed a bucket from nearby, brushing against Emily as he did so. Handing it to her, he watched as she scooped some grain into it before returning to Desperado's stall. "Emily, about that kiss…" he said before trailing off.

She set the bucket in the stall as the black horse thrust his nose into it. Turning back to Bo, she smiled slightly. "It was for luck. I reckon I was too bold, and I'm sorry."

Bo shook his head. "Don't be sorry," he said as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

Time seemed to stop for Bo. Sure, he had kissed girls before, but those were nothing compared to this kiss. Everything else faded away as he wrapped his arms around Emily and held her close. Reality seeped back into his consciousness as Emily pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bo, we can't," she said softly.

"Yes we can."

"No, we shouldn't."

"Yes, we should."

This drew a chuckle from the young woman. "Okay, why do you think we should? Besides the fact that it would be like a fly constantly in my father's BBQ ribs, that is."

Bo smiled at the thought. "I don't care that you're Boss's kin. You're nothing like him. If he had come by instead of you yesterday, he wouldn't have stopped. He wouldn't have done anything except try and arrest me and Luke on some bogus charge. But you? You chased the men away when me and Luke were down. You took care of me. I can't…I can't help but love you, Emily."

Emily's eyes widened. _Love? _"You love me?"

The blonde good ol' boy nodded. "Yep. Even if you don't love me right now, I'll wait until you do. I'll fight for you if I have to."

After a thoughtful moment, Emily smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "I don't think you have to wait that long," she whispered as she pulled Bo into a passionate kiss.

**_TBC..._**

Altogether now: Awwwww. Boss is going to be ornrier than a wet hen when he hears this news. What's going to happen to Bo and Emily? Cause remember, this is Hazzard! Review to find out!


	8. Breakfast

A/N: Finally I update. I'm sorry this is so late, y'all. As usual, I don't own the Duke clan, just Emily and Desperado.

_Previously: The blonde good ol' boy nodded. "Yep. Even if you don't love me right now, I'll wait until you do. I'll fight for you if I have to."_

_After a thoughtful moment, Emily smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "I don't think you have to wait that long," she whispered as she pulled Bo into a passionate kiss._

Again, Emily awoke at dawn. Quietly, as to not wake Daisy, she slipped out of the bed and dressed before making her way to the kitchen. Picking up a basket that she assumed was for eggs, Emily headed out to the barn. After mucking out both stalls, she fed Desperado and Maudine, scattered corn for the chickens, and collected eggs before going back to the house.

After she set the basket of eggs on the table, Emily rooted around quietly in the cupboards for a skillet and a frying pan. A search of the refrigerator found a package of bacon, and soon the aroma of scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee filled the small kitchen. The first member of the Duke clan to appear in the doorway was Jesse, followed closely by Luke, who began to set the table. Daisy soon graced the kitchen with her presence, and by the time Bo wandered in the table was set, the bacon and eggs were ready to eat, and the coffee was hot. Quickly they all sat down, and Jesse said grace. Bo, the food-hound that he is, received a slap on the hand from his uncle when he tried to sneak a bit of bacon before Jesse finished. After the prayer, plates were soon filled and subsequently emptied. As Bo reached for seconds, he commented, "Boy, Daisy, you sure whipped up a mean breakfast this morning."

Daisy chuckled. "I'd say thanks, sugar, but I can't. I didn't make it this morning."

Bo shrugged and shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Swallowing, he said, "Well, it's still good."

Emily smiled behind her glass of milk. "Thanks, Bo," she said, placing a hand on his knee under the table. Luke caught the way Bo's face colored, and shook his head slightly. He still wasn't sure about Emily, but Jesse trusted her, and he trusted his uncle. He'd just keep an eye on her for a while.

Jesse leaned back in his chair and took another sip of coffee. "Well, boys, there's chores to be done. Maudine's stall needs to be mucked…"

"Ah, I did that when I cleaned Desperado's. Fed her, too," Emily interrupted softly. "And I fed the chickens when I gathered the eggs."

The Duke patriarch chuckled. "So what am I going to get my boys to do, Emily?" As she flushed, he leaned forward. "Don't worry your pretty head about it. There's plenty for them to do. Like milking the goats. And the tractor needs fixing again, too. Then I reckon you two can git to plowin' the back forty."

Luke chuckled at the sudden frown on Bo's face. "Uncle Jesse, we plowed that last week, before the tractor broke down."

Jesse blinked. "Oh, yes you did. That's right. Well then. You boys git to your chores, and then we'll see what's left." With that the boys headed outside, while Daisy faced the task of cleaning the kitchen. Jesse motioned for Emily to come with him into the living room. He took out a stack of letters from underneath his Bible and gave them to her, saying, "These were letters I got from your mama. I saved 'em for you, all these years."

Emily sank down on the couch, unable to speak momentarily. "Thank you," she whispered when she regained her speech ability. Jesse just smiled as he left her to read her mother's letters.

**_TBC..._**

I'll get Boss and Rosco back in here soon. And I haven't forgotten the thugs...they've still got something up their sleeves. But I think I'll let the boys enjoy the next couple of chapters without any worries. Please review!


	9. What to do

A/N: Here's the next chappie! As usual, anyone who wasn't in the Dukes of Hazzard show belong to me. Enjoy!

_Previously: Emily sank down on the couch, unable to speak momentarily. "Thank you," she whispered when she regained her speech ability. Jesse just smiled as he left her to read her mother's letters. _

Bo finished milking the goats and, after taking the milk pail to Jesse, made his way over to the tractor, where Luke was tinkering on the engine. "Need a hand?" he asked.

Luke lifted his head. "I think I almost have it. Wanna start it up?" Bo clambered into the seat and turned the key. The engine tried to turn over but didn't start. Luke held up his hand to stop his cousin and reached into the engine again. After a couple adjustments, he motioned for Bo to try again. This time the tractor rumbled to life and kept chugging like it should. With a grin Luke replaced the hood as Bo shut off the tractor. "Wonder if Uncle Jesse found anything else for us to do?" the elder cousin pondered aloud.

Bo shrugged. "Only way to find out is to ask, I reckon," he said as they walked back to the farmhouse. He noted, walking into the house with Luke, that Daisy had finished in the kitchen; she was probably gathering laundry for washing. Peering into the living room, Bo saw Emily sitting on the couch. She gazed out the window, oblivious to the letters still in her grasp. As Luke went to find Jesse, Bo leaned against the doorframe. "Whatcha thinking?"

Emily jumped. A smile spread across her face as she realized who was talking as he came in and sat down next to her. She leaned against Bo and sighed. "The more I learn about my father, the more I dislike him. The only explanation I can come up with to explain why my mother slept with him is that she was drunk..." A small grin played across her lips as she finished, "very, _very_ drunk."

Bo chuckled. "So what do you want to do today? I could show you around Hazzard, or…" he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, "I could keep you to myself today and go swimming or something."

Chuckling, Emily relaxed even further against Bo. "Well, I thought I'd give Desperado a light workout and then a bath. He could use it. After that…I didn't think that far." They lapsed into silence, just enjoying each other's company. A few minutes later Luke popped his head into the room.

"Uncle Jesse doesn't have anything else for us, Bo. I'll be out working on the General," he said before heading back outside.

Emily sighed. "He doesn't seem to like me."

"What? Nah…Luke likes you, he just don't show it like I do," Bo replied, although he had noticed that Luke seemed unnecessarily aloof toward Emily. "D'ya want me to talk to him?"

After a second's hesitation, Emily shook her head. Bo laughed; the movement of her red hair tickled. "I think I know why, Bo. I can take care of it, but thanks," she said. "I reckon I should get going and make the old man earn his oats tonight," Emily added as she pulled herself off the couch.

"Now that's no way to talk about Uncle Jesse," Bo protested in mock outrage as he started to get up.

Emily laughed and with a gentle shove sent him sprawling back onto the couch. "I meant my horse…" Just then Daisy poked her head through the doorway.

"Bo, I think I found all the dirty clothes in y'alls room, but could ya double check, sugar?" she asked.

The blonde Duke groaned good-naturedly as he hauled himself off the couch. "Come on, Daisy, I don't stuff them under my bed anymore!" He winked at Emily as he headed up to the room he shared with Luke.

Sharing a grin with Daisy, Emily strode out onto the porch. Her eyes settled on Luke, and she made her way to the General Lee. Waiting until she was sure she wouldn't surprise him, Emily touched his shoulder. "Luke, could we talk?"

**_TBC..._**

Okay, y'all probably know what Emily wants to talk to Luke about. But in the event that you don't, review and I'll write another chapter!


	10. Luke and Emily talk

A/N: It's kinda short, but it's been floating around in my head, so here's your next update. Still don't own the Dukes or anyone who belongs in Hazzard. Read, enjoy, and review!

_Previously: Sharing a grin with Daisy, Emily strode out onto the porch. Her eyes settled on Luke, and she made her way to the General Lee. Waiting until she was sure she wouldn't surprise him, Emily touched his shoulder. "Luke, could we talk?" _

Luke's sapphire eyes darkened slightly as he met her hazel gaze. "Now's not a good time, Emily," he said rather shortly as he leaned back under the hood.

"Now you don't believe me to be a fool, do ya? 'Cause I know that there's nothing wrong with the General, other than that belt lookin' mighty worn," Emily retorted. Luke glanced at the serpentine belt and sighed. It had seen better days. She knew cars and had called his bluff. He really didn't want to talk to her, but, with a sigh, he turned and faced her.

"All right. What would you like to talk about?" he asked as he leaned against the stockcar.

Emily tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans which, Luke had to admit, she filled out pretty nicely. "I want to know exactly why you haven't been treating me in the same manner your family is. I'm sure it has to do with the fact that Boss Hogg is my father. Is that the only reason, or do you have more?"

"How do you think I felt watching you ride away with Bo slung over your saddle? Huh?" Luke burst out angrily. "I didn't know you, but you seemed to know me and Bo. How did I know you were gonna bring him back? How did I know if I could trust you?"

She waited until he had finished. "If you didn't trust me, you would have stopped me," she said softly.

Luke stilled. He remembered the look in her eyes that day and realized she was right. He had trusted her then, why couldn't he trust her now? "Why didn't you just come to Hazzard with us then?" he asked, the anger draining from his voice.

"I wasn't quite ready. I still had my campsite set up, and if I had come then, word would've gotten to Boss Hogg for sure about me," Emily replied. Her hazel eyes grew darker at the mention of her father, and Luke noticed.

"What all do you know about him?"

"Just what I've learned about him since I got here," she said bitterly. "Mama only told me his name and where I could find him. She didn't mention him in her letters to Jesse, and the ones she had saved didn't say much about him." She sighed. "The only reason I'd want to know him now is to find out about the past, ya know?" Luke nodded and she continued. "But my being his kin really ain't a reason for you to be so cold without getting to know who I am."

The eldest Duke boy stared at the ground, slightly ashamed. She had a valid point. The whole time he'd been judging her because of Boss Hogg, not for who she was. That's not how Uncle Jesse had raised him. Luke looked up and said, "I'm sorry, Emily. I really am. I should have gotten to know ya better, instead of treatin' ya the way I have." He held out his hand. "Forgive me?"

Emily didn't hesitate. She grasped Luke's hand in her own and smiled. "Forgiven." With a firm handshake she went to work Desperado, leaving Luke to continue tinkering under the hood of the General.

**_TBC..._**

Ya know, I bet they're both glad to have that resolved. Ol' Luke should have known better, but we all make mistakes. Besides, the Dukes and Emily might have to team up in later chapters... Please review!


	11. A horsy history

A/N: Okay, first off, I'm sorry this is so late in coming. Second, I hope you enjoy it. And third, I still don't own any of the original characters.

_Previously: Emily didn't hesitate. She grasped Luke's hand in her own and smiled. "Forgiven." With a firm handshake she went to work Desperado, leaving Luke to continue tinkering under the hood of the General. _

After obliging Daisy's request to double-check their room for laundry, Bo joined Luke at the General. "How's he lookin'?" he asked.

Luke shrugged. "As good as he can be, for now. He needs a new serpentine belt, but that's easy enough to get." Shutting the hood, he leaned against it and motioned for Bo to do the same. They watched as Emily led Desperado towards the field behind the barn; soon the sounds of her working the black horse met their ears. Bo knew he had to make sure there was peace between Luke and Emily, so he cleared his throat.

"Luke, are…uh, are things okay between you and Emily?"

Luke glanced at his cousin, realization creeping into his mind. In the past Bo wouldn't ask something like that, he'd just do what he wanted to. This was different. "Everything's fine, cuz. Everything's just fine." With that he turned and went into the house to find his latest car magazine.

Bo watched him go. Even with those few words, he knew Luke meant it. The elder cousin had changed since he came back from the war; he could say a lot with few words. Shaking his head, Bo pushed himself off the General and ventured his way toward the field where Emily was working Desperado.

Coming around the barn, Bo stopped. Desperado loped freely in a counterclockwise circle around Emily, who had nothing to stop the powerful steed except her voice and gestures. When she saw Bo watching, Emily called out, "Easy, Dez," bringing him down to a slow trot. She then motioned for Bo to join her.

As he reached her side, Bo was tempted to wrap his arms around her, but instead kept his hands to himself. _Just in case, _he thought. "How's he doing?"

"Great. This is just a light work out for him, though," Emily replied. Using her right hand, she tapped her left shoulder then extended her arm towards the right while making a kissing noise. Immediately Desperado wheeled and started loping clockwise. Bo was impressed.

"How long did it take you to train him to do that?" he asked.

Emily shrugged, not taking her eyes off the horse. "I started working with him as soon as I got him." A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "He was my 15th birthday present. Mama took me to an auction, and when I saw him, I knew he was the one. Mama almost fainted when I told her that."

"Why?" Bo asked.

"He was wild and untrainable, according to the auctioneer. A typical stallion. I figured out later he had been abused, and didn't trust anyone. Easy, Dez, easy." As the horse slowed to a walk, Emily continued. "If no one bid on him, he would have gone to the meat market. Mama tried to talk me out of it, but I knew I could work with him. We got him 'for a song,' as Mama used to say, and I started working with him as soon as I could." She glanced at Desperado, whose inside ear was trained on Emily's voice even as he continued circling them at a walk. "At first he fought. I was covered with bruises and hoof marks for weeks." Pulling the sleeve of her flannel shirt off of her left shoulder, she pointed to a large scar. "He got a good chunk of me there," she said ruefully. "Not enough to do any major damage, but enough to make it bleed pretty heavy for a while. Mama thought I was crazy to keep working him without stoppin' to patch myself up. Whoa, Dez."

Bo looked at the scar, then at the horse, who had come to a stop and was calmly grazing. "He bit you?"

Emily nodded, chuckling. "Hard to believe when you see him now, isn't it? If I hadn't already named him Desperado, he could've easily been named Diablo." Pulling the sleeve back into place, she walked over to the horse and felt his sides. "Good. Time for a bath." She clipped the lead rope onto his halter and headed for the barn. Bo fell in step beside her. "Once I gained his trust, he was easy to train. He's great for hunting, smooth and solid. I've taught him a lot of extras."

Bo's curiosity was perked. "Extras? Like what?"

The redhead smiled. "That's for me to know…and you to find out later."

**_TBC..._**

Yeah, the ending isn't the best, but at least it's an update. Besides, one or two of those "extras" she's taught him may come in handy later, y'all know what I mean? Please review!


	12. Author's Note

I promise that I will finish my stories, but I have to take a bit of a breather for the time being. On March 21st my daughter was born, and she requires quite a bit of attention, as all babies do. So please forgive me for pushing both Amigo and Desperado to the back burner. I have the next chapters started and will continue working on them when I can, but for now it will be sporadic. Just wanted to let my readers know. Thanks for sticking around!


	13. Bathtime

A/N: As usual, I don't own anyone except for the thugs, Emily, and Desperado. Sorry this is so late in coming, but with my baby I don't get the chance to write a lot as often as I'd like. Anyways, enjoy!

_Previously: Bo's curiosity was perked. "Extras? Like what?"_

_The redhead smiled. "That's for me to know…and you to find out later." _

After they reached the barn, Emily quickly rounded up everything she needed to bathe Desperado. Bo decided to help, and before long his mischievous side shone through. Grabbing the bucket half full of water, he waited until Emily's back was turned before…

"AAAHHH!! Bo Duke, you're askin' for a whoopin'!" Emily spluttered upon finding herself drenched. Bo couldn't help but laugh as she smacked his arm, leaving behind a smear of soap lather mixed with hair, dried sweat, and dirt.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" he teased.

Hazel eyes sparkling, Emily retorted, "You just watch it, buster. I'll getcha when you least expect it." As she continued scrubbing the grime out of Desperado's black coat, she kept a wary eye on Bo, whose baby blues danced with amusement.

As seconds ticked past, Bo concluded that she was bluffing. Without a second thought he let his attention wander away from her actions. Emily kept watching him, and as his attention slipped further away, she picked up the hose, turned it on, and began to rinse the soap off of the stallion. Casually she flicked a bit of water at the blonde, who didn't notice. She continued to rinse off her horse, occasionally flicking water at the Duke boy, before finally aiming the entire stream of water at his chest. That got his attention.

"YEOW, that's cold!" he yelped. As he tried to wring most of the water out of his shirt, Desperado tossed his head as if to say 'Well you deserved it!' Bo chuckled. "You don't need to rub it in," he muttered, patting the horse's wet neck.

Emily, having finished rinsing off her horse, turned off the water, still giggling from his reaction. "I told ya you were askin' for it," she said between giggles. Coiling the hose, she put it back where it belonged and untied Desperado's lead rope from the tree she had secured him to. As she walked him dry, Emily and Bo continued their playful banter, unaware that two men stood hidden in the tree line watching them.

"How are we s'posed to get rid of them?" Joe asked.

Hank frowned. "Hogg didn't say how, he just said do it." A gleam came into his eyes. "I'd like to show her a real nice time, though." Joe rolled his eyes at his cohort's comment, but he had some steamy secret fantasies about the young woman as well, ones he wasn't about to share them with Hank.

"So what's the plan, then?" he asked.

Hank shrugged. "Seems she's alone when she's trainin' the horse, so we grab her then. Knock her out so she can't scream." With the plan set, the two quietly crept back to the shack they had claimed as their hideout.

With Desperado now dry, Emily returned him to his stall. "Well, my plans for the day are done now," she said.

Bo grinned. "I've got an idea. You like swimming?"

"Are ya kidding? Mama called me her little water bug!" Emily replied, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Well, c'mon then!" With that Bo and Emily hurried to the house, packed a picnic lunch, and spent the afternoon at Hazzard Pond, swimming, talking, and just enjoying each others' company…and kisses.

**_TCB..._**

Ya know, if I hadn't created Hank and Joe, I'd hate them. But since I know what's bound to happen, then...well, I still don't like them. If you want to find out what happens, please review!


	14. What happened?

Auther's note: I've finally updated! Whoo hoo!! I'll try to keep the updates more current, but please forgive me if I slip a bit. I don't own the Dukes or the Doc, just the bad guys, Emily, and Desperado. Enjoy!

_Previously: "Well, c'mon then!" With that Bo and Emily hurried to the house, packed a picnic lunch, and spent the afternoon at Hazzard Pond, swimming, talking, and just enjoying each others' company…and kisses._

The next morning after chores and breakfast, the boys went to fix a fence on the back forty and Daisy went to work at the Boar's nest, leaving Emily and Uncle Jesse at the farmhouse. As Emily went out to work with Desperado, Jesse finished some housework before sitting at the table to work out some finances. A while later, he figured his family had made enough to cover at least one month's mortgage payment and groceries, with a little extra to spare.

"Of course," Jesse grumbled good-naturedly, "them boys will probably wreck that car of theirs, and that's where the money'll go." Getting to his feet, he stretched his slightly weary bones before heading to the porch for some fresh air. Listening hard, he could faintly hear Emily working with Desperado. But he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. The last thing he heard was the THUD! as a two-by-four connected to the back of his head.

Joe chuckled as Jesse dropped. "Leave him, let's get the girl and get outta here," he snarled to Hank as the other man stooped to check Jesse's pulse. Silently they hurried to the barn…

Out in the back forty, the boys were closed to finished with their fence mending.

"What d'ya think Uncle Jesse and Emily are doing, Luke?" Bo asked, wiping sweat off his brow.

Luke glanced up as his stomach rumbled audibly. "Hopefully fixing something for lunch. I'm runnin' on empty," he said ruefully. Hearing Bo's stomach echo his own, he laughed. "Well, we've got a pretty good duet goin' here!" Laughing, the cousins dropped their tools and slid into the General. They kicked up dust the entire way to the farmhouse, with a final dust-cloud as Bo slid the General to a stop. Jumping out of the car, their happy chatter came to a sudden halt as Luke spotted Uncle Jesse's prone form on the porch. "Uncle Jesse!" he shouted as he raced to his fallen uncle, Bo close on his heels. Skidding to a stop Luke dropped to his knees, his trembling fingers feeling for a pulse.

"Is…is he okay?" Bo asked, worry in his voice.

Luke looked at his younger cousin. "His pulse is okay, but we should get him to Doc Appleby," he replied. Under his fingers, Uncle Jesse stirred. His blue eyes, shadowed in pain, met his nephews' worried ones.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.

Checking him over, Luke found the lump on the back of his uncle's head. "Judgin' from this goose egg here, you got knocked upside the head, Uncle Jesse."

Bo spotted something lying near the end of the porch. Reaching over, he grabbed it, and held it up for the other two to see. "Most likely by this two-by-four," he said. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Emily…" Dropping the board, he whirled around and raced towards the barn.

Luke had helped Uncle Jesse to his feet when Bo came back, pale under his tan. "She's not in the barn, and neither is Desperado."

Uncle Jesse set a soothing hand on the young man's shoulder. "Maybe she took him for a ride."

Bo was about to answer when he caught a movement at the edge of the woods past the field behind the barn. As it came closer, he realized it was Desperado. The stallion's gallop ate up the ground as he closed the distance to the farmhouse. Getting as close as he felt comfortable, Desperado reared, his powerful front hooves pawing the air. Bo jumped off the porch and approached the clearly anxious horse.

"Be careful, Bo," Luke warned. He didn't want his cousin injured as well as his uncle.

"Go call Doc Appleby," Bo responded. The way Desperado was acting suggested something was seriously wrong. Desperado dropped to all fours, whickering urgently. Bo set his hand on the stallion's neck; the horse was warm and slightly damp, but not sweating profusely. "Where's Emily?" Bo whispered. Desperado turned his head, taking hold of Bo's shirtsleeve and pulling. He turned towards the woods, whinnying and snorting.

As Luke came back outside, he saw Bo pulling himself onto the black horse. "Bo, what in tarnation are you doing?" he exclaimed.

Bo steadied the horse, a feat in itself as Desperado wore no tack except a halter. "I'm going to find Emily. Something's happened to her, and I think Desperado knows how to find her," he said, determination in his voice.

"Not without me, you're not. Uncle Jesse's waiting for Doc Appleby. I'll follow you in the General," Luke retorted, hotfooting it to the car. As he fired it up, Bo buried his hands in Desperado's mane, gripping as hard as he dared. "Go!" he shouted, sending the stallion into flight. He dashed back the way he had come, Bo clinging to his back, and Luke in the General close behind.

_Emily has to be okay, _Bo thought as the wind whipped past. _I can't lose her now._

**_TBC..._**

Maybe I should have named him "Lassie" instead of Desperado...naw. Want to find out what's happened to Emily? You're gonna have to review... :)


	15. Searching

A/N: It's been too long since an update. This chapter took me a while to get how I wanted; it had just one sentence for weeks. Anyways, here it is. As usual, I don't own any of the regular characters, just Emily, Joe, Hank, and Desperado.

_Previously: "Go!" he shouted, sending the stallion into flight. He dashed back the way he had come, Bo clinging to his back, and Luke in the General close behind._

_Emily has to be okay, Bo thought as the wind whipped past. I can't lose her now._

Bo's heart thudded painfully in his chest, partly because of the fast paced Desperado. He didn't know who had taken Emily, but he was fairly sure who was behind it: Boss Hogg. He could hear the roar of the General nearby; Luke was using the well-known shortcuts that he and Bo often traveled. Grimly he tightened his already white-knuckled grip on Desperado's mane as the horse charged on.

The stifled sound of harsh male voices was the first thing Emily heard as she drifted back into reality. For a moment she remained still, taking in her surroundings. From what she could tell, her prison was a barren windowless room, with a single door. Carefully Emily tried moving her legs, only to find they were bound together, as were her hands behind her back. She settled for wiggling her toes, relieved to feel no pain. Slowly she sat up, biting back a yelp as her left shoulder bumped against the wall. Craning her neck, she could see the joint was horribly swollen, and when she tried to move it, she couldn't without a spasm of intense pain.

Emily settled against the wall. _How did I get here?_ she wondered. She recalled leaving Jesse in the farmhouse and going out to the barn. Desperado had been antsy, so she had started his groundwork at a trot. And then… She shook her head, trying to remember.

Bo wished he could slow Desperado down, but the stallion was on the warpath. Sweat was starting to foam on his chest and sides, and his neck was drenched. Suddenly Bo's wish was granted; Desperado's gallop slowed to a lope, then a trot, and then he stopped, taking in big gulps of air. Bo slid from his back as Luke drove past. Desperado startled but didn't take off when Luke slammed on the brakes and slid to a stop. Bo met his cousin as he pulled himself out of the car.

"Where do ya think she could be?" Bo asked.

Luke frowned, looking back from where they came to the horse, then beyond the General. "This shortcut is to Miller's Bridge. There ain't much around there."

Bo looked up, a spark in his eye. "Wait a second…there's an old shack not too far from the bridge that's been empty for months." Feeling a nudge on his shoulder, he glanced back to see Desperado had come up behind him. The horse pushed his nose against Bo's shoulder again, as if saying he wanted to check the cabin for his owner, too.

Emily squirmed, trying to find anything that would cut through the ropes binding her hands. The voices outside her prison door grew louder.

"…he never said how to get rid of her, he just said to do it. I say we keep her for ourselves," said one voice.

"Hank, for once I agree completely with you. But we'd better hit the road soon. That boyfriend of hers is surely lookin' for her by now," responded the other person. Emily jumped as the door banged open. One man remained in the doorway while the other came towards her. "C'mon, girl, we're goin' for a ride," he said, his voice proving he was Hank. Pulling out a knife, he cut the ropes that bound her legs together before roughly grabbing her bad arm and pulled her up, ignoring her yelp of pain.

Frantically she scrambled to think of something as Hank hauled her out of the room. Joe led the way out the door towards the car…the same green car that had been on the side of the road when Bo and Luke were attacked. Resolve set in; Emily was not getting in that car. As Hank pulled her closer she kicked out, her foot connecting with his knee. He staggered, swearing furiously as his grasp on her arm loosened. Yanking free, Emily bolted. Her freedom was short-lived, however, as Joe caught her from behind. Lifting her completely off the ground, he hauled her back towards the car as she kicked and squirmed.

Hank shook his head as Joe nodded towards the car. "Someone's comin'. We gotta get out of here. Tie her legs, lock her in there, and light some sticks. That'll shut her up," he snarled as he reached for some rope. Quickly they bound her legs again before Joe carried her back into the shack. Dumping her on the floor, he barricaded the door with chairs and a wobbly old table. Opening a window, he crawled out. Emily heard the car start and hoped they were leaving, but her breath caught as Hank tossed in a lighted stick of dynamite before jumping in the car as it squealed away.

Struggling to pull herself up, she saw that the dynamite fuse was unusually long. She had a bit more time to escape. Suddenly she heard a car coming closer, a familiar sounding car. Emily tried to get to the window, but the binding around her legs caused her to fall hard on her shoulder. She screamed in agony and frustration, both from the pain and the sound of the General passing the shack without stopping. The hope that Emily had disappeared; surely Bo and Luke were going after the car with the thought that she was with the kidnappers. In despair she watched the fuse growing shorter. With one last desperate attempt, she screamed, "Someone help me!"

**_TBC..._**

Oh, the evil cliffhanger! This one's a doozy...better review to find out what happens!


	16. Kaboom

A/N: Wow, another chapter within a day...I'm on a roll! As usual, I don't own the regulars. Enjoy!

_Previously: The hope that Emily had disappeared; surely Bo and Luke were going after the car with the thought that she was with the kidnappers. In despair she watched the fuse growing shorter. With one last desperate attempt, she screamed, "Someone help me!"_

While Luke barreled past the shack in the General, Desperado slid to a stop by the door, his hocks skimming the ground. Bo slid from his back and threw himself at the door, desperate to get it open. Again and again he bashed at the door. Finally it gave enough for Bo to get inside. "Emily!" he shouted as he spotted her on the floor near a lit stick of dynamite. He pulled out his knife as he came to her side; quickly he cut through the rope around her ankles. Pulling her to her feet, they ran out the door. Bo boosted Emily onto Desperado before clambering up as well. The stallion leapt into a gallop, almost unseating both of them; Bo wrapped his arms around Emily in order to get a good hold on Desperado's thick black mane. The ground shook and a blast of heat assaulted their backs as the shack exploded in a burst of flames.

With his arms around her, Bo could feel Emily trembling uncontrollably. As if he could sense it as well, Desperado slowed, easing down to a walk. Finally the horse stopped and Bo slid off. Carefully he lifted Emily off as well, holding her close. Setting her on the ground, he swiftly sliced through the rope around her wrists before pulling her back into his embrace.

They clung to each other. Bo was simply grateful she was alive, although he could see she was hurting. Her shoulder was swollen, and there was a cut on the side of her head; blood had trickled down her face and dried there. He raised his hand to the cut. "Did they hit ya?"

Emily winced under Bo's gentle touch. "Not after I came to. They must have hit me with something when I was working Desperado. I didn't even know that was there."

"What's the last thing ya remember?" Bo asked.

"Dez was antsy this morning while I worked with him. I did some groundwork, then I got on and worked with him on voice control. That's why he didn't have any tack on him. The next thing I know I'm wakin' up in that room. And right now, there's somethin' I need to take care of," Emily said, reluctantly pulling away from Bo. Crossing over to a sturdy tree, she braced herself before slamming her left shoulder against the trunk. The resulting pain was intense, but it soon eased to a dull ache.

"What in tarnation did you do?" Bo exclaimed, coming up behind her.

She turned towards him. "Fixin' myself, Bo. I've dislocated that shoulder so many times." Looking into his baby blue eyes, Emily could see the lingering worry and pressed herself into his arms. "I'll be okay, cowboy. We're okay."

The corners of Bo's mouth lifted into a smile. Without another word, he kissed her. The worry and fear that he had felt all afternoon intensified the passion in the kiss; everything around him seemed to fade away, as it had when he first kissed her. Something flashed through his mind, _but it can wait for now, _he thought as the kiss ended. "We'd better catch up with Luke, he's probably going to need our help," he reckoned.

Emily nodded. She whistled for Desperado, who had been resting and grazing nearby. As he trotted over, she said, "There's a good thing about having a car as loud as the General."

"What's that?" Bo asked as they climbed onto the horse again.

She grinned. "We can follow the sound." Wheeling Desperado around, she urged him into a gallop. Soon they were galloping past the burning remnants of the shack, following the path of the General.

**_TBC..._**

Of course she was going to be rescued by Bo. I couldn't let her die. Just can't to that to Bo. Anyways, please review!


	17. Showdown

A/N: It's been a long time since my last update, so I made this a long one. It looks like this will be all wrapped up in the next chapter. As usual, I only own Emily, Joe, Hank, and Desperado.

_Previously: Emily nodded. She whistled for Desperado, who had been resting and grazing nearby. As he trotted over, she said, "There's a good thing about having a car as loud as the General." _

_"What's that?" Bo asked as they climbed onto the horse again._

_She grinned. "We can follow the sound." Wheeling Desperado around, she urged him into a gallop. Soon they were galloping past the remnants of the shack, following the path of the General._

Emily let Desperado have his head as he galloped. She and Bo both knew they were on the right path. Before long they could see glimpses of the General ahead of them. "Hang on, cowboy," Emily said as she moved her hand up on the right side of the stallion's neck. Instantly Desperado veered to the left before straightening out. Luke spotted them in the mirror and slowed to a stop; Emily eased the horse down to a trot, stopping him by the car with a gentle "whoa".

Bo eased off the horse, looking glad to be on solid ground. "How far ahead are they?" he asked as he hurried around to the passenger side.

Luke shook his head. "Not too far," he said as Bo slid into the passenger seat. "You okay, Emily?"

"I'll live," she responded as Desperado pranced in place, tossing his head. "Let's go." The stallion leapt forward as Luke gunned the engine.

Bo lost sight of Emily as the General roared along the road, but he soon saw their quarry. "There they are," he said as he grabbed the CB with the intent to get Enos to help them.

"I see 'em," Luke responded grimly as he pressed the gas pedal down further. Both Dukes knew what they had to do: get the General close enough to the car and pit it…that is, slam the General into the side of the other car to spin it out. It would mean another trip to Cooter's, but it was a necessary evil. Luke closed the distance between the General and the other car, and jerked the wheel hard to the right. The General's right front fender slammed against the rear left fender of the green car with a jarring crunch. Tires squealed as the car veered, out of control, into the path of a massive old pine. Luke managed to get the General under control with just a few minor fishtails before sliding to a stop. He and Bo watched as the green car slammed side-first into the pine tree. "Think that'll stop 'em 'til Enos gets here?" Luke asked even as he slid out of the General.

"I ain't gonna wait and find out," Bo retorted, pulling himself out of the car as well. Although the other car had crunched against the tree hard enough to pop the trunk open, Bo had seen people walk away from much worse. _Heck, me 'n Luke have walked away from worse than that, _he thought as they cautiously approached the car.

A gunshot rang out.

Bo dove back behind the General, his left arm burning. He heard Luke scramble to safety nearby as he craned his head to see his arm. It looked like just a grazing wound to the bicep. "Luke, you okay?" he called.

"Yeah, you?"

"I've been better." Bo could hear the shooter pull himself out of the car. Peeking around the General, he watched as Hank hauled Joe out through the driver's side door. The revolver in Hank's hand caught his eye, a six shooter. Bo grumbled under his breath. His bow was in the trunk with Luke's; there was no way he or Luke could get them out safely.

"Come out, cowards!" Hank yelled, firing another shot into the air. "Come out and face us like men!"

Bo listened to the tirade, his glance darting between Luke—who had crept from the tree he had taken cover behind to join Bo behind the General—and the two irate men. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Luke said, frustration in his voice. "Where's Emily?"

Bo's voice echoed the frustration in Luke's. "I don't know."

He heard a sound nearby, one that he recognized. Desperado thundered into view, ears pinned flat against his neck. Approaching the two men, the stallion stopped and reared, his hooves flailing wildly as he screamed. Forgetting the revolver in his hand, Hank scrambled to get out of the way as Desperado lunged, teeth bared. He struck out with his hooves, lashing at their retreating backs. Bo, watching the stallion lunging and striking at the men, caught sight of Emily as she crept to the smashed car and peered into the open trunk. The curses of the two men caught Bo's attention, and when he turned back to look at the car, Emily was gone again.

Luke shouted Bo's name; Bo realized that Luke had jumped into the fray, albeit as far from Desperado's range as possible. He threw himself into the fight as well. A shrill whistle cut through the air, and Desperado whirled, galloping out the way he came. Bo ignored the horse's departure and continued swinging at Hank, while Luke pounded on Joe. With a few more swings, Joe was out, and Luke looked for something to tie him up with.

Bo wasn't having as much luck in his fight with Hank. His left arm ached and burned, the resulting punches far weaker than usual. Luke had taught him that a man fighting defensively would never win, but he had no choice. Bo blocked and dodged, but one lucky swing hit his wounded arm. Pain radiated through his body, and he couldn't move. He stumbled to his knees, knowing that Hank would take advantage of his defenselessness.

Dimly he heard the unmistakable thunder of Desperado's hooves, followed by an angry yell from Hank. Glancing up, Bo saw Hank fighting against the lariat that Emily had roped him with. He surged to his feet with renewed strength and nailed Hank with a right hook. Fair fighting didn't even register in his mind; this was the mastermind of the two who had kidnapped Emily. Bo swung again and again, pummeling Hank into a state of semi-consciousness.

Luke grabbed Bo's good arm, pulling him back. "That's enough, Bo."

Emily nimbly hopped off Desperado and tossed the end of the rope she held to Luke. "Here, you can deal with those two," she said. Sirens sounded in the distance as she tore a length off her shirt and bound Bo's wound. "Those friends of yours comin', cowboy?"

Bo grinned despite the burning in his arm. "That'd be Enos," he said as he hugged Emily with his good arm.

She wrapped her arms around him, watching the patrol cars approach. "Think this'll take long?"

"No. When the real bad guys are right in front of his nose, Rosco's good at his job," Bo replied as Rosco stopped abruptly his car and Enos, true to form, rear ended him.

"Enos, you dipstick!"

"Sorry, Sheriff."

Emily smothered a giggle. "Do they always do that?" she asked.

Bo chuckled. "Pretty much." They watched as Joe and Hank were put into the back of the patrols in handcuffs. "Just another day in Hazzard."

**_TBC..._**

Please review. I'll get the final chapter up as soon as I can.


	18. Shooting Stars

A/N: Here it is...the final chapter. As usual, I don't own the Dukes, Rosco, Enos, Boss Hogg, or Doc Appleby. Thanks for sticking with me while I wrote this. Enjoy!

_Previously: Bo chuckled. "Pretty much." They watched as Joe and Hank were put into the back of the patrols in handcuffs. "Just another day in Hazzard." _

"Thanks again, Doc," Jesse called to Doc Appleby as he left the Duke farm. The doc had been waiting when Bo, Luke, and Emily came back to the farm. Bo was the most serious of the bunch, requiring 5 stitches to patch up his gunshot wound. Emily, after some arguing, was given a sling and strict instructions not to lasso anybody for the next six weeks. Jesse had been given an ice pack for the lump on his head, and Daisy and Luke had been instructed to give them a hot meal and rest for the evening.

"So what's goin' to happen now?" Daisy inquired as she bustled about the kitchen while the others sat in the living room.

Luke frowned slightly. "Well, it sounds like Joe and Hank are wanted in other counties. State police hauled 'em off already." He didn't mention that Hank had pointed the finger at Boss, claiming he was the one who hired them; he didn't figure Emily needed to hear that right then. "Rosco an' Enos already got our side of it, an' I don't think they'll need anythin' else. Daisy, do I have time to get chores done before supper?"

"Sure do, sugar."

He rose from his chair. "I'll be back in a while. Emily, do I have to worry about that horse of yours tryin' to take a chunk of my hide?"

Emily laughed from her place on the couch beside Bo. "Naw, he's calmed down now. He'll be gentle as a lamb."

Bo chuckled as Luke left the room. "Desperado was a completely different horse back there," he said.

"What d' ya mean, Bo?" Jesse asked from his easy chair.

"Ya should have seen him, Uncle Jesse. It was like he was possessed or somethin'."

Emily smiled wryly. "That's 'bout what he was like when I bought him." She leaned carefully against Bo, mindful of her sore shoulder against his chest. "I reckoned that fire could come in handy, long as I could get him to trust me."

"Is that one of the extras ya taught him?" Bo wondered.

"Yeah, along with unlatchin' gates, pickin' things up, an' a few other things. Dez is as good as a guard dog," Emily replied. She closed her eyes, completely drained. The events of the day had finally caught up with her. They had followed Rosco and Enos back to the police station, where she had given her statement to the sheriff before convincing Luke to take them to the farm. Settling her head against Bo's right shoulder, she sighed softly.

Bo settled his arm around her and rested his head against hers. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Hank had pointed the finger at Boss Hogg, stating that he had hired the two. Hogg, of course, denied everything, and with no evidence against him, the Dukes boys knew that he would get away with it. He would tell her eventually, but for now it was something she didn't need to know. "Whatcha thinkin'?" he said softly.

Emily shrugged carefully. "I'm glad that ya found me in that shed. I'm glad that Dez is a smart critter. I'm really glad the day's over. And I'm glad we're none the worse for wear." The smell of biscuits and gravy drifted in from the kitchen, making Emily's stomach rumble audibly. She smiled ruefully, remembering how long it had been since she'd eaten.

Jesse chuckled as Bo's stomach loudly echoed Emily's. "Sounds like ya both are ready for a good meal," he said as he pulled himself out of his recliner and headed for the kitchen.

Bo nudged Emily aside gently so he could get to his feet. Offering his good hand, he pulled her up as well. "Ya goin' to check Desperado after supper?" he asked.

She nodded. "Not that I don' trust Luke, ya know," she said, shooting a smile towards the eldest Duke cousin as he walked through the door. "I owe him thanks."

The smell of Daisy's supper finally lured them to the table, where the group ate, talked, and tried to put the events of the day behind them. Once everyone had their fill, Daisy shooed Jesse back to his recliner with a fresh ice pack while Luke got started on the dishes. Emily excused herself to the barn, and Bo nibbled on the one remaining biscuit, watching his cousins clean up the kitchen. Getting up, he wandered out onto the porch and glanced up at the sky. Evening stars were beginning to come out, giving Bo an idea.

Emily leaned against Desperado, absently stroking his neck. He craned his head around, gently lipping her shirt sleeve. She had groomed him, first with a curry comb to loosen the dried sweat and dirt, then with a dandy brush to get the grime off his coat. Using an old comb she combed the tangles and burrs out of his mane and tail, and as a finish touch she rubbed him down with an old cloth she kept for just such purposes. Emily's sore shoulder had made it slow going, but she was determined to give Desperado her best version of luxuriant grooming for a job well done. "It's a good thing I've been ordered to rest, Dez. You deserve a break."

"He's earned it," Bo said as he approached the stall door. Desperado nickered and tossed his head, making the two laugh.

"You're goin' to give him a big head, Bo," Emily chuckled as she gave the stallion a final pat before leaving him to his hay.

Bo grinned as Emily secured the latch on the stall door. "Still holdin' up okay?" he asked, walking her toward the barn entrance.

Emily flipped off the light. "Yeah, but I don' know if I'll be sleepin' much tonight."

"Well then, c'mon. I figured we could do somethin' to relax tonight," Bo said, leading her to the yard behind the farmhouse, where he had laid out a large blanket. Settling down on the soft fabric, he patted the spot beside him. "Daisy said the stars might be shootin' tonight. I reckon we can watch 'em here 'til dawn." As he stretched out on the blanket, Emily carefully eased down beside him and nestled against his side. Together they watched the sky, the silence stretching comfortably between them.

Finally Bo spoke up. "Were ya plannin' on stickin' around Hazzard?"

Emily thought for a moment. "I don' have anywhere else I need to be," she finally said. "Mama had saved the money Boss Hogg had given her years ago and put it in a bank. There's plenty to buy enough land for me an' Dez to survive on." More and more stars twinkled in the night sky. "Reckon I oughta start lookin' for a good piece of land soon," she finished.

"How 'bout we get healed up first, then we'll look?" Bo suggested.

"_We_?"

"Yeah, _we_." Bo shifted so he could watch Emily's face. "I want to marry ya. I reckon we can buy some land, an' Luke an' I can build a house an' a barn. When that's done, we can get married an' move in. I can work odd jobs here an' there to support us, and work on gettin' our own farm goin'."

Emily's face remained unreadable. "Ya think it's goin' a little too fast, cowboy?" She caught the disappointment on Bo's face and continued. "I'm not sayin' no. How 'bout this: I buy the land, an' you, Luke, an' I build the house an' barn. I can move in, make it a home. We can keep getting' to know each other, an' talk more 'bout gettin' married." She leaned over and kissed him gently. "Bo, I'm not sayin' no. I'm sayin' someday. Deal?"

Bo smiled. "Deal." He deepened the kiss as stars started shooting through the dark sky.

_The End_


End file.
